


Feel Alright

by kate_button



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Panties, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_button/pseuds/kate_button
Summary: Billy buys them on impulse, as a joke, fully never expecting Steve to actually wear them. They're an afterthought, he came here for the vibrator and the lube and not at all for the skimpy black little undies with the word cumslut printed on the ass in white block letters, but they're on clearance for $3, and Billy is absolutely not above spending $3 to watch Steve blush.Or, Steve and Billy both discover a couple new things that do it for them.





	Feel Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I work at a thrift store and the other day we got a little pair of black panties in that said cumslut across the ass. The rest of the people around me were a little appalled, kinda grossed out. 
> 
> I, on the other hand, thought 'Huh. Bet I could do something with that.'
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://un-buttoned.tumblr.com/)

Billy buys them on impulse, as a joke, fully never expecting Steve to actually wear them. They're an afterthought, he came here for the vibrator and the lube and not at all for the skimpy black little undies with the word cumslut printed on the ass in white block letters, but they're on clearance for $3, and Billy is absolutely not above spending $3 to watch Steve blush. 

So he buys them. Shows Steve the vibrator when he gets home, puts the lube on the bedside table where it belongs. Shoots the undies at him like a rubber band, hits him in the face with them.

'What the fuck,' Steve says, scowling, stops dead when he finally gets them in his hands, uncrumples them, _sees_. His cheeks go red as hell, and Billy grins, can't not. 'Billy, what the _fuck_.'

Billy shrugs. 'Reminded me of you.'

Steve glares.

Billy doesn't really care one way or another whether Steve wears the panties, doesn't really give a shit if he gets off on it or doesn't. He's learned, though, over the last couple years, that sometimes Steve doesn't realize he's into things until Billy gives him the chance to, and they haven't tried this yet. He doesn't expect Steve to wear little undies with degrading language on the ass, but if Steve wants to, Billy's certainly not gonna turn him down.

'Don't have to wear 'em, baby. They were on clearance, and I just got to thinking about how you stuck your fingers in me the other night when you were done dicking me, how you put 'em in your mouth after.' He shrugs with one shoulder, little half-grin.

Steve's cheeks get a little redder, but the corners of his mouth lift a little, just a tiny thing. Billy sees it anyway, makes his own smile grow a little. 'What can I say?'

'Don't gotta say a damn thing, baby, you know I fucking love it when you get gross.'

Steve throws the panties back at him. 'My dick wouldn't fit in those.'

'Not with that attitude,' Billy says, holds them up, considering. It would. Steve could make it work, if he wanted to.

He puts them in their underwear drawer, and they don't talk about it again. Billy mostly forgets about it. Plenty about Steve to keep him occupied.

Then, one day a few weeks later, Steve starts acting weird. And Steve, Steve acts weird like, regularly. There's the kinda weird that Steve acts when he needs Billy to kick the shit outta him, take him down a peg. There's the kinda weird that he acts when he needs Billy to take him apart real slow, make him cry. There's the kinda weird he acts when he wants to really let loose on Billy, wants to fight a little, shove him around a little and hold him down and fuck him good. Billy's gotten pretty good at reading all Steve's weird and reacting accordingly, but this is a different kind. It's adjacent to the kind of weird that Steve gets when there's something new he wants to try but he hasn't figured out how to ask Billy about it yet, but it's. Different.

It starts before Billy's even had coffee, Steve straight outta the shower looking all pink and pretty with his wet hair slicked back, few stray pieces falling down on his forehead, barefoot and shirtless with his jeans on. Steve looks at him and blushes and bites his lip and then walks right past him and pours himself a cup of coffee, doesn't say a fucking word.

'You gonna kiss me good morning, sunshine, or you gonna make me work for it?' Billy asks, putting his feet up on the chair next to him and sipping his coffee. 

Steve ducks down on his way back to the table, steaming mug in one hand, and kisses Billy way too fucking sweet. Billy looks at him when he pulls back, tries to figure out what the fuck he's hiding. Can't get a beat on it, other than Billy looking at him makes him blush again, pinker, down his neck a little.

It makes no sense at all. Billy's gotta work for that pink these days, way past getting the blood blooming under Steve's pretty skin without a little bit of effort on his part.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Billy asks, suspicious as hell. Steve sits down across the table from him, leans his elbows on it and cradles his coffee.

'Don't know what you're talking about.'

'Okay, baby, sure. Get that pretty blush on your cheeks every time I look at you. Right.'

Steve shrugs. Sips his coffee. Fidgets a little.

Billy wants to let it go. He tries. He doesn't have time, got a few precious minutes to spend here, like this, before he's gotta be out the door. Got class in 45 minutes, and Steve's got work in an hour, and if they get into this shit now they're both gonna end up missing all of it. He pulls a cigarette from his pack and then slides the box across the table to Steve, lights it up.

'Fine,' he says, dragging his smoke, taking a sip of his coffee, 'keep your secrets, sweetheart.'

Steve tries to hide a shitty little grin behind his coffee cup, takes a sip and raises his eyebrows at Billy. 'Should be home early this afternoon. Today's a short day for you, right?'

'Be home by 2, yeah.'

'Good,' Steve says, shifting in his seat. Billy rolls his eyes.

He's being cagey as fuck. Fidgety. Blushing, not even making Billy work for it. Easier to enjoy the ride, he figures. 'Yeah? You got big plans for me, baby?'

'Might have,' Steve says, 'gonna see how it goes.'

'You're fucking infuriating, you know?' Billy says, no heat behind it. Steve's amazing. Billy's absolutely fucking stupid for him. Steve smiles.

'You love me anyway.'

'You being infuriating gets me hot. Love you _because_ you're a shithead, not in spite of it. Makes no sense, but here we are. What are you _up to_ , baby?'

'Being a shithead,' Steve says, taps the ash off his cigarette into the ashtray between them. 

'Fuckin' right,' Billy mutters. He drains the last of his coffee and gets up, stops by Steve's chair, runs his fingers through Steve's damp hair, looks at his pretty face while Steve smiles up at him. He ducks down, tightens his fingers in Steve's hair, holds him like that, doesn't kiss him. Lets Steve pant a little, lets his eyes widen, lets his breath quicken, lets him tense a little, lets him wait for it.

Drags it out. Smiles at him. Steve's lips part. 

Billy licks his top lip, quick little touch of his tongue. 'Have a good day, baby.'

He walks away grinning. Little shit wants to play games. Billy can do that.

Except for how he's crawling out of his skin by the time he gets home, can't fucking wait to get his hands all over Steve, can't wait to see what he's got in store for him. 

Steve's in a state when Billy gets home, red in the cheeks, lips all pink and bitten, eyes a little wide, pupils blown, looking like he looks after Billy's been fucking with him for a while, after Billy's put in some work getting him going, teasing him, making him wait.

Steve's on him as soon as he's in the door, got Billy dropping his backpack right there in the doorway, lets Steve push him back into the door, press him there, Steve's hot body all over his, Steve's mouth on his, moaning and moving on him. Billy gets his hands on Steve's little hips, pulls him close, bites his lip, makes Steve whimper, makes his hips buck. 

'Christ, baby,' Billy says, gasping a little when Steve gets his fingers in his hair and tugs a little, tips his head back and gives Steve room to mouth at him, makes him all tingly and hot. 'What's gotten into you? Shit.'

'Nothin', yet,' Steve says, nipping at his throat. He pulls back, takes a whole step back, stands there panting, looking at Billy like he wants to eat him alive. Billy's heart beats faster. 'You should get naked.' 

Billy shrugs his jacket off, pulls his shirt off, tosses them aside. 'What about you?'

'Don't you worry about me,' Steve says. He takes his shirt off as Billy kicks his shoes off and shoves his pants down, steps out of all of it, stands there naked, cool air and Steve's eyes on his skin making his dick fill in a little more. 

'What-' he licks his lips, mouth suddenly real dry, 'what now?'

'God,' Steve says, looking Billy up and down, hungry as hell. Billy's dick gets a little harder. 'You're so fucking pretty, Billy, fuck.'

'Quit that shit,' Billy says, feeling his face get a little hot, 'tell me what you want me to do.'

'You blushing?' Steve asks, licking his lips on a grin.

He's just not used to it, is all. Usually this is Steve's spot. Doesn't hate the feeling. 'Fuck off.'

'Got something to show you,' Steve says, then turns and walks away, seems to assume that Billy's gonna follow him. Billy follows him. 'Don't know how you always fucking know, Billy.' Steve stops in the living room, points at the couch. 'Sit.'

Billy sits. Steve's not usually bossy, not like this. It's making his head all cloudy. 'What're you up to, baby?'

Steve bites his lip, gets himself right between Billy's knees and leans down, holds his cheeks and kisses him. 'Been thinking about this all fucking day. Going crazy.'

'Yeah?' Billy asks, sounding a little shaky to his own ears.

'Yeah,' Steve says, stands up and pops the button on his jeans. 'Got no fucking idea, wanted to tell you so bad.'

'Tell me what, baby?'

Steve bites his lip, takes one last look at Billy and turns his back, unzips his jeans, hooks his thumbs in the waistband and pushes them down over his hips, and oh. Man. 

Steve's wearing them. Cumslut in big white block letters across his pretty, pretty ass, bottom of his cheeks peeking out.

'Oh christ,' Billy says, hand going to his dick, squeezing. 'Oh, _fuck_ , baby.'

Steve looks back at him over his shoulder, and Billy just kinda short circuits. It's too fucking much. Steve's too fucking much. 'You like them?'

'Motherfucker,' Billy breathes, letting go of his dick to rub his thumbs along the seams where they press into Steve's cheeks, leans forward and presses his lips right over the first U, right to Steve's cheek, snakes one hand around to feel him in the front, feel how hard he is, how the tiny fucking fabric clings to him. He barely fits. Billy groans, puts his forehead to the small of Steve's back, buries his face in his ass, tries to get his breath. Steve's hand is in his hair, then, fingertips massaging at his scalp.

'You should feel,' Steve says, shifting his legs a little wider, and Billy's not sure what he means, what he wants. 'Come on, put your fingers in me.'

Shit. _Fuck_. Billy slides two fingers up under the hem of them, between Steve's cheeks, feels the slick there before he even gets to his hole, breath coming quick. Steve's been real fucking busy. Billy touches him with one finger first, hole giving so easy under the pad of it that Billy skips straight to two, dick throbbing at how Steve's body just takes him, just swallows him right up, makes space for him.

'Baby, god,' Billy breathes, overwhelmed. He strokes Steve from the inside, works his fingers in tiny little thrusts, and Steve tips his hips back.

'I'm gonna sit on your dick,' Steve says, shameless, matter of fact. Billy makes a choked little noise, kisses at Steve's ass through his little panties, scrapes his teeth there, can't get a mouthful to bite on.

'Christ, yeah. Can do whatever the fuck you wanna do, baby. Whatever you want.'

'Yeah,' Steve says, giving Billy's hair a little tug, making Billy's head go a little fuzzier, body go a little hotter. 'I know.'

Steve turns around, Billy's fingers slipping out of him. Billy doesn't give his ass up, though, gets a cheek in both hands and pulls him in and presses his open mouth to Steve's dick through the panties, mouths at it, nudges Steve's balls with his nose and presses sloppy kisses all the way back up to the head, sucks it into his mouth as much as he can through the fabric. 

'Stop, Billy, gonna make me fucking come,' Steve's fingers tighten in his hair, pulling, but Billy's too far gone to take it as the command it's trying to be, hits like encouragement instead. He gets his lips around the head of Steve's dick, sucks the precome out of the fabric, licks at it, rough against his tongue.

Then it's gone, and there's fire in his scalp, and Steve's looking down at him, chest heaving. 'I said no.'

Billy's eyes slip shut, heart hammering, dick absolutely aching. Steve's never really done this before. He gets feisty sometimes, gets pushy and demanding and holds Billy down and shoves him around a little, but he's never. Like this. This is Billy's territory. Controlling things. Calling the shots. But Billy's in it, feels fucking spaced out, body thrumming like a plucked string. Never felt exactly like this before. Thinks he could love it. 

He takes his hands off Steve's ass, opens his eyes and looks up at Steve, puts his hands up above him and wraps his fingers over the back of the couch, holds so tight his hands hurt. 

'Oh, fuck, Billy,' Steve breathes, seems to realize what's happening in that exact moment. Billy's dick smacks into his belly and his stomach flips, twists pleasantly. 'Okay.'

'Okay,' Billy echoes, whole body a steady hum, brain quiet and fuzzy. He wonders absently if this is how Steve feels when his eyes go all far away, when he gets all soft and easy. 

Steve puts his fingers back in Billy's hair, runs them through, pets him a little and looks at him and Billy fucking melts, feels it in his skin, in his belly, in his dick, somehow, nerves all screwed up and tangled and Billy just rides it, just tips his head where Steve puts it and lets Steve look at him. 'You're so _fucking pretty_ , jesus, Billy.' It makes Billy warm, makes him grip the back of the couch a little tighter. 

'Baby, please,' he says, out of his head a little. Steve's the pretty one. Steve's the one who needs to hear that shit. But Steve's saying it to him and Billy's fucking drowning, floating along, helpless but not in a way that makes him panicky, not in a way that makes him wanna fight or curl up and die. No. Helpless in a way that makes him feel safer than he's ever fucking felt before. 'Quit fuckin' teasing me and let me get my mouth on you.'

'No,' Steve says, tugs at his hair, makes Billy moan before he can think better of it, 'you don't get to. Not tonight. Gonna sit on your dick.' He takes his hand away from Billy's hair, and Billy wants it back, desperate and needy for it. Steve pulls the front of the panties down, hooks them under his balls, gets his hand on himself and holds his dick, loose, casual about it, gives it a lazy stroke. Billy's head spins. His mouth waters. 

'Just for a minute,' Billy tries, leans up a little, doesn't let go of the back of the couch. Steve didn't tell him to put his hands there, didn't tell him to keep them there, but it feels almost implied, at this point. 

'Billy,' Steve snaps, not fucking playing, and it hits Billy right in the gut, right in his balls, makes him whimper, makes his dick surge and leak a fat drop of slick onto his belly. It's fucking hot. Steve is fucking hot. This whole thing is so hot it's making him burn up from the inside, Steve looking all fucked out already, hole slick as hell cause he had his fingers in it, pink dick hanging out of those skimpy little panties, 'cumslut' printed on his pretty little ass, bossing Billy around like he fucking means it. Billy can't think, can't follow a single thought from start to finish, wants Steve more than he's ever wanted anything. Feels overcome. Overwhelmed. Grateful as hell and too fucking gone to do anything about any of it. Steve grins at him a little, licks his lips and shows his teeth. 'What did I say?'

Billy shuts his eyes and presses his head back into the couch, digs his toes into the floor. 'Said no.'

'That's fucking right,' Steve says, sweet and sharp at the same time, cutting Billy all up. He's never met this Steve. Wonders why the fuck it's taken so long for them to be properly introduced. 'I said that I'm gonna sit on your dick. Look at me.' Billy's eyes snap open, and Steve grins at him, pushes the panties the rest of the way down, lets them fall, steps out of them and puts a knee on either side of Billy's thighs, makes Billy's breath come way too quick, makes his eyes go wide. 'I'm gonna sit on your dick and you're gonna keep your hands where they are, aren't you?' Steve touches his jaw, real gentle, and Billy nods, heart hammering in his throat. 'And you're not gonna come until I do, and if you can do that, if you can keep your shit together, maybe I'll let you eat it outta me when you're done filling me up, what do you say, baby?'

Billy thinks he's gonna fucking come before Steve even does anything if he doesn't shut the fuck up. 'Please. God, please, baby, just. Please.'

Steve reaches behind himself and wraps his hand around Billy's dick, holds him steady and sits on it, all the way down in one hot fucking slide that swallows Billy whole, makes the room spin. Steve puts his hands on Billy's shoulders and tips his head back and fucks himself, doesn't ease into it at all, doesn't give Billy a chance to catch his breath, a chance to adjust, to get used to it. 

'Steve, fuck.'

Billy's hips come up off the couch, meet Steve's ass, out of his control. 'Don't fucking move,' Steve snaps, sharp as hell, and Billy whimpers, presses his ass back into the cushion, dick throbbing, aching, kicking in the blinding searing heat of him. Steve grinds his hips down and takes Billy's lips, kisses him, bites his lip. Billy recognizes himself in it, the way he kisses Steve when Steve's hanging on every fucking word he says, gone, all his. He breaks open a little, whines into it, desperate, kisses Steve back until Steve pulls away and then chases him, begs a little, knows how needy he's gotta look and doesn't fucking care. He is. He needs Steve. Needs him so fucking badly his body is on fire with it, mind fucking gone, done for.

'Christ almighty, Billy,' Steve says, a little shaky, a little thick, rolling his hips at the bottom of a thrust, pulling up and sinking back down, faster, harder, getting himself real good while Billy sits there and slobbers and loses his fucking mind. Steve takes one hand off Billy's shoulder, wraps it around his dick, works himself while he fucks himself and Billy can't watch, can't look away, can't close his eyes or breathe or do a fucking thing because Steve is looking him in the eye, just staring straight into him while he jerks himself off and fucks himself on Billy's dick, selfish as hell. 

Then Steve's whole body curls in and his ass clamps down and his thighs squeeze Billy's and Steve's coming, squeezing his dick and coming all over Billy's chest and Billy can't breathe, he looks so fucking beautiful, feels so fucking incredible. Steve sinks down, forehead dropping to Billy's collarbone, last spurts hitting Billy in the belly. Billy's head starts to spin and he sucks in a breath, heart racing, Steve so hot and tight and fucking incredible around his dick, hole twitching with aftershocks. 

Steve kisses him, then, wet and easy and open mouthed, fingers in the mess on Billy's chest, making it worse. 

Billy feels ready to snap, ready to break into a million little tiny pieces, irreparable. Steve pulls back, and Billy's chest heaves, desperate. No words. Steve looks at him, smiles a little, scoops the come off his chest with two fingers, holds them up in front of Billy's face. 

God. Billy opens his mouth, lets Steve feed it to him, groans about it, sucks on them, licks every trace of it off Steve's fingers, looks Steve in the eye while he does it. Steve, pretty, perfect Steve, who picks his ass up a little and sinks back down, slides his fingers a little deeper. 'You can come now,' Steve says, casual, clamps his ass down on Billy's dick and rolls his hips and hits the back of Billy's throat with his fingertips and makes Billy come, just like that, makes him break in half and whine around his fingers and curl in on himself as his whole body goes up in flames, comes so hard it steals his breath, makes the world stop entirely for a second.

Steve's so fucking good around him, in him, on him, and Billy's fucking giddy with it. Steve takes his fingers from Billy's mouth when his body starts to go slack, and Billy floats, everything hazy as hell. Steve touches his cheek, smiles at him, tiny little thing, and Billy grins up at him, lets his head fall back on the couch, lets his eyes slip shut, just for a second.

'Jesus fucking christ, Steve.'

'You okay?' Steve asks, quiet.

Billy uncurls his fingers from the back of the couch, winces a little at how stiff they are, how achy, gets his hands on Steve's thighs, rubs them up and down, loses himself for a second in the feel of it, Steve's hair and his smooth skin, 'I'm good, baby. Real fucking good. What the fuck was that?'

'Dunno,' Steve says, leans down and kisses him and palms at his cheeks, 'can you. Will you look at me?'

Billy opens his eyes, recognizes that look, seen it before, look Steve gets when he's feeling real unsure of himself, feeling a little too deep, not coming out of it quite right. He wraps his arms around Steve's waist, holds him real close. 'You were fucking incredible, sweetheart. That was. That was fucking incredible. I love you so fucking much, Steve, holy shit.'

'Don't know what happened,' Steve says, body a little shaky on top of Billy.

'Did you like it?' Billy asks, running his hands up and down his back.

Steve nods. 'I really fucking liked it. You were. God, Billy, you're so fucking hot. Wasn't planning it though. That. Wasn't what I planned. For you to. You know.'

'Just happened. You got bossy. Like a switch flipped, never felt anything like it.'

'Yeah,' Steve says, running his fingers through Billy's hair, 'Did you. Was it okay?'

They'd never talked about it. They usually talk, before, if they're gonna try something new. 'It was fucking incredible, baby. Like to do it again, sometime, if you're game. Not all the time, not even often, maybe, but jesus, Steve. It was really fucking good. You were really fucking good.'

'So were you,' Steve says, smiling a little now, more genuine, 'didn't know you got off on that kinda thing. Thought that was just me.'

'Yeah, well. Apparently fucking not.'

Steve's grin widens. 'It was hot. You were fucking hot. Is that... man, if I'm anything like you were when I get like that I don't know how the fuck you let me outta bed, like, ever.'

Billy grins, so fucking smitten with this idiot boy, still, forever, probably. He slides his hands down and palms at Steve's ass, slides his fingers down and touches the spot where his dick is still keeping his come in Steve's ass. 'Every day is a struggle, baby.'

'Felt fucking powerful,' Steve says, 'Feel powerful when it's the other way, too, but this was. Different.'

'Makes you dizzy, right?'

'Fuck. Yeah. Yeah, it does.'

'So?' Billy says, kisses Steve's neck and looks up at him, 'you done, then? Or you gonna finish what you started?'

Steve's eyes are dark, pupils blown a little, again. 'What?'

'Kept my shit together. You said, you told me if I did what you said, if I kept my shit together maybe you'd let me eat my come outta you.'

Steve clutches at his hair, dick twitching a little between them, still soft but definitely starting to show signs of life, again. Already. Billy's in awe. 'I did say that, didn't I?' Steve's ass clamps down and he lifts his hips until Billy slips out of him. He gets off the couch, stands there and looks down at him and his stupid wet dick tries really hard to get hard again. Steve's so fucking pretty. 

'I love you,' Billy says, blurts out, says it all the time, anyway, but can't fucking keep it in, not with Steve standing there, being perfect, his brain still a little fuzzy from the way Steve fucked all the thought right out of it. Steve smiles at him, big and dimply and sweet.

'Yeah, you too, asshole. Come on,' he says, holding out his hand, 'let's go to bed. You got some cleaning up to do.'

Billy takes it, lets Steve pull him up and tugs Steve into his arms, kisses him good and thorough, lets him know. Billy smiles at him when he pulls away, soppy-stupid, and Steve rolls his eyes, grins in spite of himself.

'You're an idiot,' Steve says.

'Not my fault. You fucked my brains out.'

'Jesus,' Steve says, 'this shit's gonna start running down my thighs if you don't get me to bed soon.'

'I'll lick it up, don't worry.'

'That's so fucking gross,' Steve says, doesn't mean a word of it.

'Yeah, and you fucking love it.'

'Yeah,' Steve says, runs his fingers through Billy's hair and kisses the side of his mouth, his cheek. 'I really fucking do.'


End file.
